Story of my Life
by slifer1012
Summary: Summary: Naru was born a girl, Gaara and Sasuke are on her team, how will this change the storyline? Is this the worst summary ever? Find out. Fem Naru Will end with either Sasuke OR Gaara with Naru
1. That's my team?

A/N: Hey people your favorite fan fic author is back!!!! What I'm not your favorite? Well I might as well just throw this story out the window, eh whatever I guess I'll let you read it.

Summary: Naru was born a girl, Gaara and Sasuke are on her team, how will this change the storyline? Is this the worst summary ever? Find out. Fem Naru

Chapter 1- That's my Team?

Naru woke up to the ever annoying ring of her alarm clock she had sparkling blue eyes and waist length hair. She groaned and slammed her palm onto it and her room was silent. "ugh what day is it." She asked herself. Then her eyes snapped open and she leaped out of her bed. "Yes it's the final day of school!" She said extremely happy. "Finally no more ninja basics, no more tests, no more sasuke-Baka, no more of that Sakura bitch, happy day for Naru." She ranted happily.

She then fell back on to her bed yawning. "But man I'm tired. No Naru get up come on." She said talking to herself as she walked into her bathroom and took her clothes off entering the shower.

She let the warm water run over her body and wake her up and when she was clean she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and searched her closet for something to wear.

She settled on her normal ninja outfit. A orange pleated skirt that was just a bit short so she wore black leggings under them that came down to just above her knees, a black tank top and a orange jacket that was too big for her so only her fingers came out of the sleeves, she looked like a girl that was wearing her boyfriends jacket.

Finally she came to the last piece of her outfit, and her favorite. The Konoha headband that she earned just yesterday. She tied this around her waist which was small enough to let it hang with just a little slack. The reason she did this was after the exams for said headbands a group of students was crowding around the Ino girl who was bragging about how she could tie it around her waist.

Everyone looked at her like she was an idiot because it was obvious that it was too tight on her. So Naru wanting to burst her bubble tied it around her waist and showed Ino how it actually fit her.

Ino now hates her, so she continues to do it to annoy her.

((at the academy))

Naru waltzed into the classroom and looked around, Kiba Inuzaka was loudly talking about something to a very uncaring looking Shikamaru Nara.

A group of girls was crowding around Sasuke Uchiha who looked like he was extremely annoyed.

And that Gaara kid was sitting in the back looking out the window ignoring everyone else.

So In order to further annoy the already obviously annoyed Uchiha she walked over to sit on the desk in front of him. "Hi Sasuke-Teme." She said earning glares from him and the fan girls.

Sasuke smirked at her. "What do you want Dobe?" He shot back with venom in his voice.

Naru's smile vanished at this. And she prepared to freak out at him but suddenly she lost he balance and she fell forward. Her lips colliding with the angry Uchiha's.

She immediately separated only to be surrounded by an angry mob of fan girls.

Before they mauled her the teacher came in and they dispersed.

He looked around. "Naru please sit in your seat." He requested sitting in his desk.

Naru compose herself and sat down she then raised her hand.

The teacher sighed. "Yes Naru?"

"Iruka-sensei Sasuke tried to rape me." She said pointing to Sasuke.

Iruka twitched when she said this.

The majority class's male population began laughing.

Even Gaara smirked.

Sasuke's mouth dropped and he stared at her in shock. "I did no such thing!" He declared.

"Yeah huh, you kissed me, and I think you tried to cop a feel." She accused.

"What are you crazy, you just fell onto me and our lips just happened to meet." He said angrily.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Enough, now Naru I highly doubt that Sasuke tried, to rape you, I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding." He said sighing.

"Maybe." Naru grumbled crossing her arms.

"Well then we all know why we're here, I'll start announcing the teams." Iruka said as he started.

Naru zoned out until she heard her name which snapped her back to reality.

"And team seven is." Iruka paused as eh read the names, then he chuckled a little bit. "Naru, Sasuke, and Gaara."

Naru's mouth dropped. "That's my Team? You want me to be on a team with that Pervert!" She yelled standing up in her desk.

The male population of the class once again started laughing.

Iruka sighed again. "Naru that's enough, now all of you are to wait for your Jounin sensei to arrive, oh and congratulations, you're now all Genin of Konoha.

((Later))

Hours later the only people left in the classroom were Naru, Sasuke, and Gaara.

Naru groaned. "Where is he I'm so tired, I just want to meet him and go home." She whined.

"Then take a nap." Gaara said breaking his silence which had lasted up until now.

Naru scoffed. "Normally I'd love to but I can't because if I do this pervert will probably rape me." Naru said pointing to Sasuke.

Gaara chuckled. "Sure." He said looking out the window again.

Just then a grey haired man walked into the room. "Greetings children I am Kakashi, your new teacher, meet me on the roof." He said as he vanished.

The three sighed and all muttered their own curses at the man and all vanished as well.

When all four of them were on the roof Kakashi spoke.

"Well, each of you are going to tell me five things about yourselves. Name, Likes, dislikes, opinion of your teammates, and your dream." He said and then pointed to Gaara. "You first go." He ordered.

Gaara sighed. "My name is Gaara, I don't like things, I hate things, Sasuke is just an asshole, and Naru seems odd, my dream is none of your business." He said simply.

Kakashi stared at him. "Wonderful, Blondie you're up." He said to Naru who was sitting in the middle of the Genin.

"Okay, I'm Naru, I like ramen, and sleep, and ramen, and swimming, and ramen, and frogs, oh and ramen. I hate perverts, mean people, the sasuke fan girls and the villagers that hate me for no reason, Sasuke is a pervert and he tried to rape me so I hate him, and Gaara is scary, My dream is to be the best ninja ever." She said happily.

Kakashi looked at her. "That was so interesting. All right spiky hair go ahead. He said to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "I'm Sasuke, I like very few things, I dislike a lot of things, I could care less about Gaara and Naru annoys the hell out of me, my dream is to get my revenge on a certain person and revive my clan." He said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Great. I'm Kakashi, I like I dislike, Gaara and Sasuke seem far to alike and I hope Naru's sunny exterior will change you, or make you kill each other, I had a dream last night." He said simply.

The Genin looked at him in shock.

"What does that mean?" Naru asked confused.

"Oh nothing, anyway here's some cash now I want the three of you to go get some food and get to know each other better." He said as he handed some money to Naru.

He then vanished leaving the Genin.

Naru was the first to speak. "So who wants to go get ramen?" She asked happily.

Sasuke hn'ed. "Not a chance." He said vanishing.

Naru looked to Gaara. "What about you?" she asked.

Gaara shrugged. "Well I don't have anything better to do, besides free food is free food." Gaara said as he stood up and started walking down the stairs.

((at the ramen shop))

Naru had dragged Gaara to her favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen she sat down on one of the stools and Gaara did the same.

The shop owner's daughter, Ayame came out of the back. "Oh Naru-chan great to see you, what can I get you?" She asked nicely.

"Miso Ramen." She said earning a smile from Ayame.

"Naru is that all you ever order?" She asked and Naru nodded. "Anyway what can I get you?" She asked turning to Gaara.

"Chicken Ramen." He said simply.

Ayame nodded and called out the orders to the back. "So Naru who Is this boy, does little Naru-chan have a boyfriend?" she asked smirking deviously.

Naru blushed. "A-Ayame-Chan. No don't be ridiculous." She stammered.

Gaara just shot Ayame a death glare.

Minutes later the owner of the stall Mr. Ichiraku came out of the back holding two bowls of ramen.

"Here you go Naru and one for you to kid." He said giving the two their ramen. "So Naru who is this you're here with?" He asked.

Naru swallowed some ramen and looked at Ichiraku. "Oh old man this is Gaara. Gaara this is old man Ichiraku." She said going back to her Ramen.

Ichiraku smiled at her. "Well I never thought I'd see the day Naru got a boyfriend."

Naru almost choked on her ramen. "NO!" she declared looking at the old man.

"I already asked and no." Ayame said shrugging.

Old man Ichiraku chuckled. "Oh well, sorry about that." He said smiling.

The two ate their meals in silence and when they were done they said their goodbyes and went back to their houses, Naru cursing the Ichiraku family the whole way.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter, like it , hate it, want to see me make naru a neko? Well review it so blablabla. REVIEW GO GO GO GO GO


	2. Say what now?

A/N Ha I knew you'd be back now pay up. What? What do you mean we didn't bet on anything? Whatever here's a piping hot chapter right out of the oven.

Chapter 2- Say what now?

The next morning team seven was gathered on the top of the academy again the three of them looking bored.

"UGH is that lousy Jounin ever on time?" Naru asked aggravated.

Just then Kakashi appeared out a puff of smoke. "I don't know am I?" He asked leaning over Naru's shoulder.

Naru froze in fear. "Uuh." Was all she could say.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Anyway children today we will be…" He was cut off at this.

"KAKASHI!!!!" Echoed through the air as a large man came out of the sky barreling at said Jounin.

Kakashi side stepped and the man crashed into the building.

The man got up laughing hysterically. "Kakashi my rival well done as always." Said the man with bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut.

The Genin studied him, Kakashi sighed. "Children this is one of the other Jounin Maito Gai." He said uncaring.

"Yes Kakashi as soon as I heard you had your own group of Genin I had to challenge you!" Gai explained.

Kakashi sighed again. "I assume you won't leave until I accept." He said not really asking.

Gai gave him a thumb up. "Precisely." He said with a smile.

Kakashi shrugged. "All right then." He said simply.

"Success! All right come on out." Gai called out.

Suddenly three Genin appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

There stood a girl with brown haired girl a boy with long black hair and a boy that looked like a mini Gai.

The girl and black haired boy were silent but mini Gai was immediately in front of Naru on one knee. "Greetings young Madame I am Rock Lee and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend." He said passionately.

The rest of the Genin twitched.

Kakashi was looking on freaked out by this.

Naru was dumbstruck by the creepy boy. "Um no thank you." She said taking a step back from Lee.

Gai smiled at this putting a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Don't worry Lee someday you'll find the girl of your dreams and she'll jump into your arms." He said poetically.

"But Gai-sensei I have met her and she will be mine." Lee said just the same.

Naru was now backed as far away as she could without being off the roof.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Anyway, hang on. NARU GET BACK HERE!" He called said girl walking back over.

"This is my team, Naru, Sasuke, and Gaara." Kakashi finished pointing to each Genin in order.

Gai smiled. "Very well them Kakashi this is my team, Neji, Tenten, and you've met Lee." He said pointing to the long haired boy then the girl and finally Lee.

Lee was once again in front of Naru. "Naru truly the name of an angel." He said moving to kiss her hand.

Naru yelped and moved to hide behind Gaara.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Gaara asked.

"He scares me." Naru whispered standing on her tip toes to peak over Gaara's shoulders.

Gaara almost chuckled. "Didn't you say that I scare you?" He asked skeptically.

Naru nodded. "Yeah but you won't try to rape me, so that makes you better than Sasuke and that kid." She said.

Gaara couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Lee tried to move around Gaara to Naru, but Gaara blocked him from her.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well Gai if your student is done trying to rape mine we can continue." He said bored.

Gai smiled. "Right then. Lee enough it's time to start the training." He spoke and Lee stepped away.

"First off everyone report to training ground 8 immediately." Kakashi barked and they all vanished.

Moments later the group was in a clearing in aforementioned training ground.

"Okay here are the rules. Each member of each squad will be given a ribbon which they have to hold onto, the teams will try to get the others ties while protecting their own. Simple enough now everyone take a ribbon." Gai said opening his hand revealing three orange ribbons and three red.

Naru took the three orange and gave them to her team mates.

Lee's team took the red.

Kakashi spoke this time. "All right now that you all have your ribbons…GO!" He barked and the Genin all vanished into the forest.

"This should be interesting." Kakashi said and Gai nodded a smirk drawn across his face.

About thirty minutes later Naru was crouched in the brush away from the starting point.

Suddenly a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was pulled back.

~No way they already found me, oh no what if it's Lee. ~ She thought panicking.

To her relief it was Gaara there. "Good to see you haven't been captured yet." He said simply.

"Why? Where's Sasuke?" She asked confusedly.

"That Neji kid got him took him about a minute." He said calmly. "Well we should be able to get him since I already got the Lee kid and the girl what's her face." He added.

Naru was impressed. "Wow I haven't even seen anyone besides you the entire time."

Gaara nodded then his head bolted to the side. "He's close, you got any ideas?" Gaara asked.

Naru sighed. "Yeah I got one and you owe me for this." Naru said as she stood up and started to pull her leggings down.

"What are you doing?" He asked loudly in shock.

"Look away, you'll see." Naru said blushing.

Gaara looked away embarrassed.

"Okay." Naru said and Gaara turned back to her, her leggings were off, and she had tied the ribbon up high on her thigh just a few inches below the hem of her skirt. She set the leggings down and sighed. "Grab his ribbon." She said simply.

"When?" Gaara asked confusedly.

"You'll know." Naru said as she leaped off into the open area almost immediately she was pinned to the ground by Neji. He grabbed for her arm only to find there was no ribbon there.

"Where is your ribbon?" He demanded.

Naru's eyes looked down at the ribbon tied around her thigh. "Down." Was all she said.

His eyes traveled over her well curved body until he got his eyes on the ribbon. He gulped.

She had somehow managed to tie it to the only way to get it was to pull it down meaning he would have to put his hands on her to get it.

"Please no." Naru sounding innocent, thus tempting Neji more.

Neji slowly began to run his hand up her leg getting ever closer to the ribbon and _her_.

Just then Gaara came out of the brush and pulled Neji back grabbing the ribbon off of Neji's arm.

"You lose." Gaara said simply.

"Neji is a pervert." Naru said standing up brushing herself off.

Neji was dumbfounded. "No I'm not it was you, you and how you with the ribbon and the ugh." He said rubbing his temples.

The rest of the Genin and the Jounin then came down out of the trees.

Kakashi clapped. "Nicely done, Naru good to see you're not ashamed to use your female 'assets'." he said smirking.

Naru blushed. "I am ashamed that was weird, it wasn't supposed to go that far good thing Gaara came in when he did otherwise Neji would have raped Naru." She said sadly.

Sasuke and Tenten were silent but Lee was livid. "Neji how could you, you know that Naru is my one and only love, how dare you!" He ranted.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well anyway we're done here, you can all go home." He said simply.

Naru was walking off when she found a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to talk." The person spoke turning Naru to them self.

A/N: CLIFFY OF DEATH BOOM! So you know review, flame, like, love, worship all are accepted.

REVIEW


	3. You spoiled brat!

A/N: Yo peeps and cronies it's the best fangril ever…any hizzle I haven't been appreciating the flaming but I'm nice enough to give you a new chappy anyway so suck it flamers.

Chapter 3- you spoiled brat!

Naru turned to her caller and found it to be Kakashi. "Yeah sensei?" She asked.

"I do think you really should consider using your assets more in combat." He said smiling under his mask.

Naru glared at her sensei. "Goodbye Kakashi-Sensei." She turned away gruffly.

Kakashi shrugged. "Meet tomorrow on the top of the roof." He called to the girl walking away.

THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!PWN!!!!!!

Naru was up on the roof with the rest of her team bright and early and of course their sensei was nowhere to be found. Sasuke was standing on the edge looking over the city. Gaara was lying in the shadows seemingly sleeping.

Naru groaned. "Where is that stupid pervert of a sensei?" She asked stamping her foot angrily.

Sasuke looked over at her. "Is everyone a pervert in your eyes?" He asked chuckling a little.

Naru glared at him. "No but you're probably the biggest pervert I've ever met." She snapped back.

"Hey I think-." Sasuke started but was stopped when Gaara spoke up.

"Sasuke don't even bother arguing you won't win." Said Gaara who was now standing there with his gourd strapped to his back.

Sasuke sighed and let it go. "Whatever." He said turning back out to the city.

In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared. "Yo children." He said cheerily.

"You show up an hour late and all you have to say is YO!?!?!?!?!" Naru shrieked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Anyway today we are being sent on a mission with members of some of the other squads." He said simply and gestured to figures that seemingly came out of nowhere.

She recognized the first as one of her many enemies Ino Yamanaka.

"Eww what smells like hair dye?" Naru asked plugging her nose mocking Ino.

"Stupid bitch." Ino snarled at Naru.

"Play nice you two." Kakashi warned.

The other figure laughed. "Oh yeah that will happen." He joked Naru now recognized him it was that boy from the academy, Kiba something. He was the kid with the dog.

"Anyway this is Ino Yamanaka and this is Kiba Inuzaka." Kakashi said uncaringly.

Naru raised her hand like a kid in class. "Um sensei I really don't care about the dog kid but does this one have to join our team?" She said pointing to Ino.

Ino scoffed. "Please this team doesn't need you it has me and Sasuke-kun." She said trying to hug Sasuke who merely stepped out of the way.

Kakashi shook his head. "All right both of you shut up and get along, now follow me kiddies." He said walking away.

Kakashi led them to the hokage's office who sat behind his desk puffing on a pipe.

"Hello Kakashi here for your teams assignment?" The hokage asked looking over the kids.

Naru and Ino were arguing about something stupid, Sasuke and Gaara were glaring at each other.

Kakashi sighed. "Unfortunately." He said running his hand through his hair.

Sarutobi (SP?) took a puff from his pipe and sighed. "Well your mission is to escort the princess of the land of water back to her homeland, simple enough." He said.

Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes what is it?" Sarutobi asked studying the boy.

"Is she hot?" He asked.

The room sweat dropped.

"Anyway, here is the princess, Camira please come in." He called.

A girl about ten years old entered, her nose in the air her black hair flowing behind her. "Is this the team that's supposed take me home. A couple of punks and two blonde bimbos?" She asked crudely.

Ino and the boys twitched.

Naru raged. "Why you spoiled brat!" She screamed.

She would have charged the girl but Gaara grabbed her arm pulling her back.

The hokage sighed. "Miss Camira I assure you this team is more than qualified to escort you." He said smiling at the girl.

She groaned. "Fine whatever." She said walking off.

Kakashi studied his team. "This can't end well." He said walking out as well.

((Konoha Gate)

The group packed up and started out the city.

The princess, Camira, walked with a cocky mood.

Naru glared at the girl.

Camira sighed. "So how long will this stupid trip take?" She asked bored.

"Two days." Kakashi answered surprisingly chipper.

She groaned. "Uh I couldn't have just taken a carriage." She complained.

"Spoiled brat." Naru mumbled.

"What was that blonde bimbo?" Camira asked snootily.

Naru turned out a small smile. "Nothing princess." She said facedly.

"Exactly." Camira said.

(Nighttime)

The team had found a space to rest and began setting up camp for the night.

Then Naru noticed something that unsettled the group.

"Um there's only five tents." She said.

The group looked around.

"Well I get my own." Camira said going inside of one.

Kakashi nodded. "Right well so do I." He said smugly.

"I call my own!" Ino yelled running into one.

Naru did some head math. "Wait then I have to be with one of the guys, ugh gross." She said sounding very girly.

Kakashi shrugged. "Well yeah it will be Naru with one of you and the other two together, live with it." He said adjourning to his tent.

Awkward silence.

Kiba was the first to speak up. "So how do we pick?"

"Draw straws." Naru suggested.

The boys nodded.

They somehow got some straws and Sasuke set up the rules.

"Alright whoever gets the shortest straw sleeps with Naru." Sasuke said.

Everyone stopped at how awkward that sounded.

"You would say it like that pervert." Naru remarked.

Sasuke death glared and Kiba chuckled.

The three grabbed straws.

Kiba had the longest straw he did a victory dance.

Sasuke and Gaara stared at their straws, neither spoke.

However Naru cheered. "Yes thank god no pervert!" She cheered.

Gaara got the shortest straw.

((in the tent))

Naru had drawn a line in the tent. "Alright no crossing this line, got it?" Naru questioned holding up a kunai.

Gaara chuckled and laid down on his side.

Naru frowned and laid down as well facing away from him.

They slept.

((morning))

Gaara awoke to find Naru's arm draped across his chest and her head resting on his chest.

Gaara was thinking that he didn't mind getting the shortest straw.

A/N: Aw cute ending well there you go chapter three, see you later folks.

REVIEW! NOW!


	4. Thank you Sasuke!

Chapter 4- Thank you Sasuke-kun!

The group packed up their tents and once again began on their trip.

Ino and Naru were arguing about something.

Sasuke and Gaara were busy death glaring each other once again

Kiba suddenly came up with a brilliant plan. He walked forward between the two bickering girl. He put one arm around each girl pulling them close to him.

Sasuke and Gaara shifted their to glares to Kiba with a burning anger for him.

"Now now babes. Two beautiful girls like you shouldn't be fighting." He said smiling.

The two girls looked at him confused.

"Come on we're all on the same side here. Now kiss and make up. As a matter of fact. How about a kiss for old Kiba here, eh?" He asked smiling cockily.

The two girls pushed him off in disgust.

Sasuke put Kiba in a headlock.

Kiba struggled out and tried to distance himself.

Gaara came by clotheslining Kiba.

Sasuke and Gaara shared a smirk. Then returned back to glaring.

Camira whined. "God this team sucks all you do is fight, just shut up." She said stomping her foot.

Naru spun around. "Listen you little brat!" She was going to say more but Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Naru we can't piss her off she's the client." He reminded her.

"What did you just call me you bitch?" Camira demanded.

Before Naru could answer voices began to speak.

"My my what a tongue the princess has. Don't worry we'll be sure to take her off your hands." One said and others chuckled.

Suddenly men leaped out of the brush and launched them at the group.

Naru was lost in a sea of the attackers, she punched one kicked another and suddenly she was yanked away from the group.

She was pinned up against a tree by one of the men he smirked at her. "Well lookie what we have here, little girls should be more careful. Who knows what someone might do to them." The man said chuckling as ran his hand up her leg.

She tried to kick him off but he grabbed her leg and twisted her ankle.

She screamed in pain. "Ah let me go!" She demanded.

"Little girls should respect their betters. Beg me little girl."

"Lemme go! lemme go!" She said kicking at him again.

She had no effect he just smirked. "I said beg."

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Called a voice.

Naru could not recognize it in her pain.

Someone tackled the man off of her.

Naru noticed raven black hair pass her. ~Sasuke!~ She thought never so happy to see the boy.

Sasuke beat the man down. He kicked Sasuke off and scattered away retreating.

Sasuke spit onto the ground and helped Naru to her feet.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed hugging him.

~did she just call me Sasuke-kun?~ Sasuke wondered.

"Well I couldn't let him rape you or worse." He said smirking.

"We should get back to the others." She said trying to take a step.

She collapsed her leg hurting from the man twisting it.

Sasuke caught her. "You can't walk?" He said asking the obvious.

She nodded.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright then." He said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

Naru blushed as he carried her.

When they returned to the rest of them the attackers were all gone. Gaara was crouched in a tree watching out for any more or any stragglers from the group.

Kiba was trying to wake up an unconscious Ino.

Camira was complaining to Kakashi.

Gaara jumped down and studied Naru and Sasuke carefully. "What happened to her? What did you do Sasuke?" He asked angrily.

"Its okay Sasuke saved me. One of those men tried to rape me. And I can't walk cause of him." Naru said looking away.

Camira scoffed. "What kind of ninja can't even protect herself from one man?" She asked rudely.

The group glared at Camira. Even Kakashi gave her a disapproving look.

"Anyway Um I suppose we should keep going." Kiba suggested breaking the awkward silence.

When they started off again Naru was still unable to walk to Sasuke continued to carry. However Sasuke didn't really mind. He enjoyed carrying her and talking to her.

Gaara was forced by Kakashi to carry the unconscious Ino and Kiba was forced by Camira to carry her because she didn't want to be the only girl walking.

Gaara was pissed. Why did Sasuke get to carry Naru? Wait why did he care? He just pushed the thoughts aside and continued walking.

The team made camp for the night.

Ino was now conscious and immediately jetted into a tent.

Camira made a smug remark and took her tent once again.

Kakashi sighed. "all tight we've all had a shitty day so pick tents again and go to sleep. Simple enough." He said adjourning to his tent.

Gaara was about to suggest the same sleeping situations when Naru presented the straws.

Gaara silently cursed. None the less he grabbed a straw. His was obviously the longest. He cursed again.

Kiba and Sasuke grabbed one. Sasuke had the shortest.

Naru groaned. "No good can come of this." She whined going into the tent.

Naru once again pointed out the line. "Cross this and I stab you." She warned.

Unlike Gaara, Sasuke decided to poke holes in this.

He slid his hand across the line. "So stab me." He offered smirking.

Naru frowned. "Don't be mean just go to bed, please." She whined.

"Night Naru." He said chuckling a little.

Naru woke up on top of Sasuke. Who apparently sleeps without a shirt. He was also glaring at her. "Good morning Dobe." He said not amused.

"Um Good Morning Sasuke." She said chuckling sheepishly.

"Sleep well?" He asked for some reason not pushing her off.

Naru nodded.

"Yeah I know because you slept on me, the whole night." He said.

Naru blushed. "S-sorry Sasuke-kun." She said.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't be, but Naru next time you want to sleep on me. Do tell me." He said cockily running his hand against the side of her face.

Naru blushed again and walked out of the tent.

Sasuke watched her as she walked off. He decided it Naru would be his girl and nobody else would ever touch her again.

A/N: ooh Sasuke had a little moment with naru. Things are getting good. Tune in next time for the exiting conclusion. Did I just make an old timey TV/radio joke? Yes. Is it really gonna conclude next chap? Hell no.

REVIEW OR SUCK IT!


	5. Thank you Gaara

A/N: I was so happy with all the nice reviews I had no choice but to put up another chapter so fast. Thanks you guys I luvs ya.

Chapter 5- Thank you Gaara-kun

It was early in the morning the group arrived at the capital of the land of water. Camira continued to whine about how boring the trip was all the way to the palace.

When they approached the door to Camira ran up to hug a man a few years older the Kakashi, The Kirikage. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily.

Naru sighed. "Thank god we're done now can we go home?" She requested looking to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. "Well boys and girls no reason to linger around here let's begin our trip back."

Ino groaned. "We can't rest?" She asked whining.

"Nope." Kakashi said happily walking right back out the way they came.

The group sighed and continued after him.

They were walking for what felt like forever to the children suddenly Ino fell over. "That's it I quit we walked for two and a half days and when we finally get there we just keep walking. I'm done." She complained.

Naru sat up against a tree. "For once I agree with Ino." She said yawning.

Kakashi sighed. "You children won't last as ninjas if you want to quit when you get tired." He said turning to look at the tired children even Gaara and Sasuke looked a little fazed.

A low chuckle came over the group. "Well said Kakashi. As always." It said and Kakashi was speared by a figure dashing through the group.

Kakashi was lain out and two figures stood in the middle of the group.

Both wore black cloaks with red clouds decorating them. One was a black-haired man the other was some sort of fish person.

Sasuke froze. "Itachi." He spoke eyes wide.

The rest of the kids froze. Itachi Uchiha the man who murdered the Uchiha clan.

Kiba shook off the stun and charged Itachi his dog Akamaru turning into a clone of him. Itachi smirked and threw both of them away like they were nothing.

Suddenly sand surged out of Gaara's gourd blindsiding Itachi.

Ino and Naru charged the fish man. Ino got flipped over his shoulder landing who knows where.

He grabbed Naru by the throat and pressed her against a tree choking her with immense strength.

Sasuke was still frozen he looked from side to side.

Kisame was coking out Naru he wasn't paying attention to Sasuke.

However his brother Itachi was preoccupied on fighting off walls of sand. Sasuke had a chance to take him down if he could get him.

His mind was filled with indecision. Save Naru or kill Itachi. He looked from side to side. Then he made a decision that would cost him dearly.

He charged Kisame angrily. "Let her go!"He screamed making hand signs and blasting a ball off fire at Kisame.

Itachi turned to watch this.

Kisame flew to the ground releasing Naru.

"Ignorant little brat." He said yanking his sword off his back. He swung at Naru for lack of reaching Sasuke.

Naru rolled and started making hand signs when she caught Itachi's eyes. The famous Sharingan spun in his eyes. She froze up unable to move under that gaze.

~Naru Move!~ She screamed inside of her head but he had some kind of control over her.

Kisame brought his sword back up and swung down at the frozen Naru.

Sasuke ran to block but he wasn't quick enough.

Gaara was. Gaara had attempted to block the sword he found the blade embedded in his shoulder.

Itachi slowly began making hand signs.

Sasuke stood in front of Naru protectively.

"Stand aside brother." Itachi barked. "Give me the girl Sasuke." He demanded.

Sasuke stood firm. "Not I won't let you take her." He returned.

Gaara grabbed the sword and ripped It out of himself. "You want her? You'll have to go through us." He said angrily.

"Works for me." Kisame said raising his sword. This time his slash was stopped.

Kakashi's arm was broken through Kisame's chest. The Chidori crackling on it.

Itachi hesitated.

Kakashi removed his arm and was in front of Itachi.

Itachi studied Kakashi. "Hello again Kakashi." He said simply. He then looked over Kakashi. Gara and Sasuke were helping Naru to her feet carefully.

Itachi smirked at this. "And goodbye again old friend." He said as he nodded to the injured Kisame and the two vanished leaving nothing but two puffs of smoke.

Kakashi breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to his team.

Naru was wrapping Gaara's wound.

Kiba has returned carrying injured Ino.

Sasuke was sitting down his head in his hands.

Kakashi paused. "Okay I know this isn't obviously the most ideal time to move but we have no choice. There's a town nearby we'll stop there." He said and the group nodded and began moving.

Naru was helping Gaara making his arm was okay repeatedly.

Kiba was helping Ino.

When they arrived at the small town the happily checked into an inn and adjourned to their rooms.

Naru was with Ino but she really didn't care.

And Ino didn't seem to mind either she seemed really happy.

Naru tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why are you so happy?" she asked confused.

Ino blushed. "Well I got over Sasuke." She said happily.

Naru's mouth dropped. "For who?" She asked.

"Well I'll give you a hint, he has brown hair, he has a dog." She said smiling.

"KIBA!" Naru yelled in shock.

Ino just nodded smiling widely.

"Wow Ino I really didn't see that coming." Naru said getting up and walking to the door.

"Where you going?" Ino asked confused.

"I'm going to take a bath in the springs see you later." She said walking out.

When she got to the springs she slipped her clothes off wearing only a bikini set. She slipped into the relaxing waters and swum around blindly until she bumped into something.

She turned to see and interested Gaara staring back at her.

Naru blushed and put hands over her chest to cover the meager clothes she was wearing. "H-Hi Gaara-kun." She said embarrassedly.

"Hello Naru something wrong?" He asked looking down at her and her clothing.

Naru blushed more. "Nothing but I'm not really decent." She said.

Gaara shrugged. "Your dressed more or less." He said smiling at her.

Naru giggled and pushed him playfully. "Oh shut up." She said smiling at him. "Gaara?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking her over.

"Thank you Gaara-kun for today you know saving me, again." She said looking down meekly.

"Don't worry Naru you'll get better. Next time they we'll get them." He said holding her strongly.

Naru blushed at how close they were but nodded. Floating on his words. The distance between then closed and soon Naru found herself kissing Gaara with a passion.

A/N: Thank you all for reading I'll see you next time!

REVIEW AND WIN A PET ROCK!!!!


	6. Stop this!

A/N: hi dudes and dudettes, corny? Yeah I know, anyway here comes another chapter straight out of um, uh, chapter land. Yeah chapter land.

Song: Clavicle - Alkaline Trio

Chapter 6- Stop this!

Gaara's hands slipped around Naru's back and pulled her closer.

Naru grunted in response to this unsure of what Gaara was doing.

She felt his hand slowly trail down her back until he was tugging at her bikini bottom.

She pushed him back, her face traced by a blush. "what are you doing?"

Gaara looked. "I thought I was, uh, I don't know." He said trying to restart the kiss.

Naru pushed away and got out of the spring.

"Naru calm down." Gaara said standing up in the spring and grabbing her arm.

"No get away Gaara." She said yanking her arm back as she grabbed her clothes and ran off.

Gaara ran his hands through his hair confusedly.

Naru was quickly moving through the halls of the inn, she was confused and looked like it she wandered aimlessly until she ran into something.

That thing was Sasuke.

He looked at the distressed girl. "Naru what's wrong?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Gaara, I was, and he tried, he grabbed me, and he, uh he." She stumbled out her head spinning.

Sasuke heard three words out of that. 'Gaara, grabbed, me.' He made a foul face.

"Stay here." He said as he let her go and dashed passed her.

Naru stood still for a second obeying him then the realized he was gonna fight Gaara and spun around to run back to the spring.

When she ran the open doorway to the spring she saw Sasuke and Gaara choking eachother out.

Sasuke starts to punch at Gaara's head.

Naru ran over and pulled Sasuke off of him.

"Both of you. Stop this!" She said stepping in between them.

"You fucking bastard, who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke asked swinging at Gaara over Naru's head.

"Up yours you don't know anything." Gaara said ducking.

The two continued to fling insults and punches at eachother paying no mind to the girl in between them.

"Enough!" Naru screamed halting the two feuding boys. "Stop fighting already, what are you fighting for anyway?" She asked looking at them like they were mad.

The two were dumbstruck they knew they were both fighting over Naru but neither of them wanted to tell her.

"Well come on tell me." She demanded.

Sasuke sighed. "Naru we're fighting over you." He said looking her dead in the eye.

Naru was dumbfounded, she hadn't managed to put that together in her head yet.

A very pissed Gaara stormed off not looking at either of them.

Sasuke kissed Naru on the forehead and walked off aswell.

Naru stood there for what felt like hours until a yawn snapped her back to reality, she rubbed her temples in anxiety and she slowly returned to her room.

She opened the door and stepped past a sleeping Ino and lied down her bed still wet from the spa, but she didn't care she simply fell asleep.

A/N: Extremely short chapter honestly I wrote this from 3 to 4 am on a whim. It'll be better next time.


End file.
